tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chūya Nakahara
Chūya Nakahara (中原中也) is one of the main heroine of Chosha Mew Mew and a minor character in Chibi Chosha Mew Mew. Appearance Civilian Chuya has neck-length light blue hair paired with light blue eyes and a pale skin tone. Her café uniform is a dark blue dress with a white apron, light blue string tied into a bow around her neck, solid light blue socks with garters like attached to them which are white with dark blue on the inside + bow of the garter likes attached to the socks and then dark blue Mary-Jane-style shoes. Her normal civilian outfit is a light blue dress with a white ribbon tied around the waist, white legging and light blue slip-on shoes. Her school uniform is a white dress shirt, beige vest, dark red skirt, white leggings and black Mary-Jane-style shoes. Mew Blueberry TBA Personality Chuya is a sweet and kind girl on the inside who also acts tough and rude on the outside, so basically she's a tsundere. She is usually seen bickering or sometimes fighting with Osamu over the stupidest of things or when they don't agree on something. She hates to be called Ms. Fancy Hat due to her weirdness of liking hats that are both good but also worse which she finds them beautiful while others don't. Can usually be seen listening to rock music when she's alone or not arguing or fighting with Osamu or anyone else who makes her mad. History TBA Abilities Weapon and Attack Chuya's weapon is Blueberry Spear, a spear with a light blue handle with a dark blue spear head. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the spear head. Her attack is Ribbon Blueberry Thrust, which when Chuya gropes onto the handle of the spear and then rushes towards the enemy and begins to thrust her spear into the air, making air-like thrusts at the enemy. Transformation and Enhanced Senses Due to her Mew DNA, she has been granted with the ability to transform into a civet. Though she can also talk and understand civets and has enhanced civet-like senses such as sight, smell, hear, speed, agility. Relationships TBA Development She is based and named after the Japanese author, Chuya Nakamura, but her real life counterpart is actually male. She was inspired by Chuya Nakamura from Bungou Stray Dogs and her real life counterpart. Etymology Blueberry are perennial flowering plants with blue– or purple–colored berries. Trivia * The Owston's palm civet is a civet native to Vietnam, Laos and southern China. It is listed as Endangered by IUCN because of an ongoing population decline, estimated to be more than 50% over the last three generations, inferred from over-exploitation, habitat destruction and degradation. * She shares her Japanese voice actress with Haru Akimoto from My Roommate is a Cat. * She shares her English voice actress with Aiko Kudō from Baka to Test to Shokanju. Gallery Chuya Nakahara.png|Chuya Nakahara Owston's Palm Civet.jpg|Owston's Palm Civet Blueberries.png|Blueberries Chūya Nakahara.jpg|Chūya Nakahara Category:Princess Mew Category:Chosha Mew Mew Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Members of Chosha Mew Mew Category:Chosha Mew Mew Characters Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews with Eupleridae Genes Category:Weapon Users: Spear